Detention with Mr Cullen
by dumdumlover5
Summary: Bella's mind seems to wander during Mr. Cullen's physics class. Angered, he gives her detention and punishes her disobedience in the most delicious ways. LEMONS


"Miss Swan! What on earth is floating through your head that could be more important than your education!" an infuriated voice called to me, abruptly ending the lovely fantasy that had been filling the corners of my perverted mind. Little did the owner of that voice know that he was the object of my distraction.

"I'm sorry sir", I responded quickly, my cheeks flushing as the wetness in my panties made its presence known.

"If it isn't too much to ask, could you please try to humor me with the ridiculous idea that you actually care about the lesson!" he snapped angrily, his fists clutching the marker in his hand tightly in his rage.

With that, Mr. Cullen turned around to continue teaching the advanced placement physics class that had been assigned to him his first year of teaching. He had come to Forks High, fresh out of Stanford University. Unfortunately for me, his list of virtues did not end with his education. Mr. Cullen stood at the impressive height of 6 foot 3 inches. His form was covered in slender, but well-defined muscles that his formal dress shirts and slacks could not begin to hide. Upon his head was the most delicious crop of thick, lustrous copper colored hair that had ever graced the planet. His jaw was angular and his lips were full without even a touch of femininity. His gorgeous green eyes were framed by long dark lashes, and they seemed to awaken a fountain in my lady parts when they looked at me.

_Awaken a fountain? Seriously Bella, stop reading your fucking Jane Austen novels and buy yourself some porn._

The ever so eloquent voice of my kitty taunted me daily. She was the reason Mr. Cullen had reduced me to a needy skank. It was entirely her fault I was wearing lacy red thongs to school and not my usual respectable underwear.

_Admit it bitch, you like how the feel._

I groaned internally. Kitty would drive me insane. Of course, Mr. Cullen did nothing for my sanity with his back turned. His gorgeous ass was clearly visible through his slacks. His muscular forearms were in plain sight as he had pushed the sleeves of his shirt past his elbows. His large hands were writing a very complex algorithm on the board. If those hands were any indication, his cock would be monstrous. My legs shook as I imagined him ramming it inside my tight pussy. My breathing became heavy as I imagined his tongue lapping at my swollen clit.

"Miss Swan, I asked you a question! See me after class!" the owner of monster peen yelled. My eyes widened at his ferocious look. His eyes bore into mine with such anger that I felt as though he might eat me.

_You'd love that._

"Shut the fuck up", I yelled, irritated and feeling utterly foolish because of my need to talk to the alter ego residing in the vagina. It was then that all sounds in the classroom muted, and I realized what I had done. I had spoken the disrespectful words aloud. To Mr. Cullen. Straight A, soup kitchen volunteer, virgin Bella had sworn at a teacher.

_You're doomed._

I peaked up at Mr. Cullen. If I had found his ferocious before, it was nothing compared to the absolutely livid glare he was giving me now. I could have sworn that I heard the marker crack in his palm. What would he do? Kick me out of class? Call my parents? Have me suspended? It was then that the glare he was giving me turned into what looked like a very brief smile. He then continued to write his algorithm while pausing to explain various aspects for the remaining ten minutes of class.

When the bell rang, I walked toward him purposefully, trying to keep the tears from falling. I had to tell him that this wasn't my usual behavior and beg for his forgiveness. A suspension could mean the end of my dreams of Ivy League schools and valedictorian.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" I started, only to be silenced by Mr. Cullen's large palm on my lips.

"Miss Swan, please take a seat. I will decide what to do with you and your disrespectful little mouth" he said the words softly, but it only served to make them more dangerous.

I nodded and took a seat, clasping my hands in my lap. I chewed my lip constantly and glanced at the clock occasionally. Two hours passed, and Mr. Cullen remained at his desk, hurriedly jotting something down. Abruptly, he stood from his seat and walked towards the door, locking it. He then proceeded to pull down the shades on the windows. He came to stand at the desk before me. Suddenly, he grasped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"So Miss Swan, you want to be forgiven? Then you'll have to ask properly".

I sat there, completely baffled.

"On your knees bitch!" he yelled. I quickly complied wondering what he had store for me.

He walked towards me until his very obviously erect cock was level with my face. I gasped.

_ Please Mr. Cullen, shove your cock in my mouth._

"Undo my pants, Miss Swan". I followed his instructions immediately. His long, hard dick came to greet me. The man was at least nine inches and he must have been thicker than my wrist.

"Now show me how sorry you are"

I took him into my mouth without a moments hesitation. My track record was forgotten. Mr. Cullen's glorious cock was in my mouth. I had dreamed of this moment, and now I was living it. My hands ghosted over his base and balls as I slid my mouth up and down, taking as much of him as I could. He grasped my hair tightly and began to fuck my mouth roughly. I began to moan and whimper.

"Miss Swan, I think you're enjoying this entirely too much". With that, he tore the blouse from my body and unclasped my bra. Before my hands could go to cover myself, he gripped them in one of his large hands.

"Now, Miss Swan, if you wanted to protect your modestly, you should have thought twice before insulting me". His eyes glinted evilly and whispered the words in my ear. I shuddered as his yanked the tie from his neck and used it to tie my hands together. Cold air blew across my nipples, hardened them. Mr. Cullen's eyes darkened before he began to suck and bite them, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body. I began to whimper, and the evil glint appeared in Mr. Cullen's eyes once more. He lifted my body as though it weighed nothing and deposited me roughly on his desk. He reached into my skirt and ripped my panties away from my soaking core. Then he closed his eyes, brought them to his nose, and inhaled.

"Why someone's having a bit of fun, aren't they?" he asked, raising his eyebrows before stuffing the garment into his back pocket.

"I'll keep them as a souvenir to remind me of all the fun I had fucking your tight little pussy".

With that he flipped me over and pushed up my skirt so that my stomach was on top of the desk and my ass was exposed to him. Mr. Cullen thrust two of his fingers inside my cunt and pumped in an out.

"You like that you little slut?" as he bent down to whisper the words in my ear his fingers circled my clit. I started to thrash and mewl like an animal, but Mr. Cullen pressed his other hand firmly to the small of my back. I could feel my climax approaching, and Mr. Cullen must have as well because he withdrew his fingers and laughed. I screamed in frustration as I thrust my ass towards him, aching for release.

"Oh Isabella, you really thought I'd let you cum? This is your punishment after all"

I waited anxiously. I heard his desk drawer open and then footsteps. Too scared to speak, I just waited, with my ass in the air, cum leaking from me. Then a sharp pain erupted over my backside. I turned my head to see Mr. Cullen whipping my backside with a ruler.

"Oh yes Isabella, naughty girls need to be spanked. How naughty have you been today?" he questioned with a hard smack to my clit, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Answer when you're spoken to!" He snapped as he tugged on my hair.

"Very naughty, sir" my voice was raspy and weak, almost unrecognizable to my own ears.

"That's right. Naughty girls need long, hard punishments" he growled as he teased my entrance with the ruler before bringing it down hard across my backside. I yelped at the pain, but I could feel the wetness pouring from me.

"Don't whine, girl. Tell me, Isabella, am I really that boring that you would rather daydream than listen in my class?" He smacked my ass with the ruler.

"No sir", another smack.

"What, pray tell, if more important than my lectures?" he demanded angrily, hitting me perfectly on my clit and eliciting another moan from me.

I didn't answer. I couldn't very well tell him that I had been dreaming about this moment while he was trying to teach.

"Answer me Isabella! What do you think about?" he yelled out as he pushed his thumb inside my asshole and another finger inside my pussy. He began to pump in and out as I moaned.

"Fucking you!" I cried, nearly sobbing at the delicious sensations. Suddenly his fingers were gone, and the assault ceased. I whimpered at the loss, but one of his hands went to grasp my hip while the other grasped my breast and began to roll the nipple. He thrust in without any warning and pounded my ruthlessly, his cock stretching my pussy almost to the point of pain.

"So tight Isabella" he moaned the words before quickening his thrusts. I felt as though I was on fire as he worked my clit with his skillful hands.

"Mr. Cullen, please!" I whimpered.

"Say my name again baby" he commanded. I began to moan as I screamed his name. I felt myself begin to tighten around his throbbing member as he worked my clit faster. I came with one last final scream, thrashing wildly. Mr. Cullen was close behind, releasing into me with a grunt.

He removed the tie from my wrists and I turned to face him. I bit my lip nervously.

"Mr. Cullen, could I serve to serve detention tomorrow?" I asked as I collected my clothes, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Miss Swan, your punishment is far from over" he said with a smug smile and a firm pat to my ass.

Author Notes: Thank you for reading! All reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
